


I Ship It

by faithlingxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, I refuse to believe that people don't want them together, because they do, people want Stiles to get the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia's relationship from an outsider's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. It's to make up for the lack of Stydia on the show, y'all deserve all the fluff in the world.
> 
> Faith  
> xx

“Dude I ship it” 

“What Lydia Martin and... Stiles? No way” 

“I bet you $20 that they’re together by this time next month”

“You’re on”

 

If you weren’t looking for it you wouldn’t have noticed the small changes in Lydia and Stiles’ relationships. Casual touches that lasted just a second too long, looks that were anything but platonic and hushed conversations and whispers. 

Then the signs became more and more obvious, Lydia turned up wearing a plaid shirt that looked suspiciously like something that Stiles’ would wear. She wore it stylishly of course, thrown over a gorgeous black dress with matching pumps. But that didn’t make it any less obvious. Then Stiles started disappearing out of lessons that Lydia was conveniently missing from too and when he returned he looked as if someone had reached up into the sky and handed him a star. Almost the most shocking thing was that Lydia looked the same way. They wore matching lovesick eyes and soft smiles. 

And finally the signs became so obvious no-one could ignore them. Lydia held Stiles hand as they walked round school, as if it was no big deal. They went to prom together and it could have been nothing. But everyone knew it was something. And finally the whole school knew, they were just waiting for confirmation.

 

“Stiles” Lydia whispered as they walked into the canteen “Is it just me or is everyone staring, well more than usual”

“Haven’t you heard?” he teased “we’re the subject of all the gossip. Are they together or not, everyone wants to know”

She smiled. Maybe it was time that everyone knew, she didn’t care. She had changed so much from that spoilt self centered brat that she used to be, everyone knowing that she was with Stiles didn’t bother her in the slightest. 

“Shall we give them a show then?”

“What do you-“ he started but was cut off my Lydia’s lips crashing onto his own.

And slowly the whole room burst into applause, there were cheers of “finally” and “thank god” and Stiles laughed into the kiss. He and Lydia Martin were official.

 

“You owe me $20”


End file.
